Ordinary Day: Just Trying To Get By
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: "Just a day, just an ordinary day." A series of oneshots about the days of the lives of the titans as they try to live day to day for you guys to chew on while I try to update my other works. Mostly romance/humor. Some AU. Varied pairings.
1. Tripping Gracefully

_**Dick Grayson**_

I'm walking down the street. It's December fourteenth, so not quite Christmas. It's snowing, and the cold, white powder speckles my ink colored hair along with my scarf and jacket. I shiver a little. It's about twenty degrees here in New York City. Manhattan itself is already prepared for Christmas. All the stores are lined with lights and big signs announcing special Christmas sales. Carols and songs pour out of every car, restaurant and apartment. They're are men on every block, all dressed as Santa Claus, ringing bells in hopes a kind soul would spare some change to give to the people who can't afford an extravagant Christmas. Normally, I give a couple dollars for the cause, but since I'm the one who organized the Santas this year, I pass. But I was by, smiling at one particular Santa, my friend Gar Logan who I bribed into Santa-ing for a date with my sister, Rachel.

I turn a corner, and suddenly, all the magic and splendor of Times Square vanishes. I've entered one of the darker parts of the city, where the homeless and criminals reside. I see only the white snow, since all of the delinquents have taken shelter from the harsh weather in bars and dumpsters. I keep my gaze directed to the snow covered ground, focusing on the crunching sound of my footsteps on the ground.

Then an outburst of laughter, so I look up and spot a bar, "The Lair," one of the most notorious bars in Manhattan. I've run into trouble in that bar, so I've stayed clear. I hear a rapid succession of crunching and a peel my eyes from the bar to see a woman, a girl, stumbling around about ten feet in front of me.

Her feet tangle around each other, clumsy, but graceful at the same time. She has long, red hair, the color of summer scarlet. She's wearing a tan waist coat, black jeans and black boots. I sigh. She might be drunk, but at least she's a good dresser. She continues her dizzy waltz before she stumbles and I rush to help her.

I put a hand on her shoulder to brace her and she whips around suddenly. She has green eyes, like emeralds and fresh grass. She looks frightened.

"Are you okay, miss?" I ask. Her breath makes a light cloud of steam; mine as well. She nods slowly, not taking her eyes off mine.

"Yes, I am," she replies. Her voice is light, sounding like bells or a music box. "Why do you inquire?" she asks.

"Because you're drunk, and wandering around. Please, let me call a cab," I say, reaching in my pocket to pull out my cell phone. I have my hand clasped around my phone when I feel a pressure on my arm. I look up and see the girl with her hand on my arm, stopping me.

"I am not drunk, sir," she says.

"You were stumbling. Please, I wouldn't want to see you in an accident," I pull out my phone and begin to dial when the girl snatches my phone out of my hand. She pushes the power button and it shuts off. I just stare at her as she slides my phone back into my pocket.

"I am not drunk," she repeats. Then she turns around and beings to walk, normally, away from me. I take a few steps to catch up with her and grab her arm.

"If you aren't drunk," I begin, "then what were you doing back there?" She blinks.

"I was catching snow flakes on my tongue," she replies, her green eyes flicker at the falling snow, "what else?"

"Oh..." I feel the heat rise in my face, "Uh, uh, we-well I don't..." I tug at my shirt collar. She's staring up at me with those big, green...kinda pretty eyes of hers and I gulp.

"Yes?"

"I just had no idea..." I trail off. She stares at me for a minute.

Then she giggles. Her giggling progresses into laughter and soon she's doubling over with peals of bell-sounding laughter. I can't help but join in.

As we both stand there laughing and supporting each other because of our laughing, she straightens up and sticks out her right hand.

"Please, I am Kory Andron," she says, "I am nineteen years old and a sophomore at NYU, majoring in business." I reach out and shake her hand.

"Dick Grayson. Twenty. Junior, Harvard University. Currently on break. Also a business major," I reply. She smiles.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Grayson," Kory says, still smiling. I grin back.

"Likewise." We stand in the cold, when she realizes we're still shaking hands. She withdraws, a blush spreading across her already pink cheeks.

"Do you desire the hot chocolate?" she asks, suddenly. I look at her. "Only if you want to!" she adds quickly.

"Sure," I reply. She smiles again and we being to walk out of the ally towards the hustle and bustle of Times Square.

"So," I say, "will we have snowflakes with our hot chocolate?" She elbows me playfully.

"Are you drunk, sir?" she giggles before skipping down the sidewalk, her boots making a _clack-thump_ against the pavement. _Clack-thump, __clack-thump, __clack-thump._ I laugh and run after her.

* * *

A/n: I like writing Dick/Robin! It's FUN!

So here I am, being a bad girl, starting a oneshot series. However! This will only be updated rarely because all of my chaptered stories are on kind of a hiatus and I only write these fluff-shots for you guys to chew on so you won't get mad at me! (hides from mob)

SO! In case you didn't get the hint, this was AU, Dick being Robin, Kory being Starfire. Brief cameos of Beast Boy (Gar) and Ravel (Rachel, Dick's sister, because Raven is the sister Robin never had. Admit it.) "Kory Andron" because I'm sick of "Anders" and "Anderson." Besides, since Star's real name is Koriand'r, I thought Andron 1) sounded more "intergalactic-y" and 2) no extra "e" between the d and the r, because Koriand'r doesn't have an e! (Oh I'm so smart.)

A nice little winter shot in the middle of spring/summer, just because I'm weird like that! Hope you liked!


	2. Mine! Not yours MINE!

Pre story a/n: I've gotten a few reveiws on my other stories complaining/whining/bitching about the Kid Flash/Jinx-ness that frequents my stories. Well to them I say:

**No one forced you to read my story! Let alone leaving pointless/rude/illogical/non sequitur reveiws!**

Sigh. To you non-bitchers, do enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jinx**_

"Jinx! Jiiiinx!"

"WHAT?"

"Lookie lookie lookie!" Kid Flash bounces in his computer chair and points at the screen. I rub my temple and shoot a glare at my boyfriend. Kid Flash smiles and clicks the "play" button. It's a video of a flash animation with the actual animation fighting against the animator. I roll my eyes and pat Wally ont he head.

"Glad you're amusing yourself," I say, before turning around, headed for the kitchen in his/our apartment, "I'm making lunch."

"BLT please!" he requests from the computer, "extra mustard!" I laugh and begin to prepare lunch. About three minutes later, the smell of bacon begins to waft through the air, along with the sound of clicking. I take the spatula and poke the bacon with it, the sizzle of the grease joining _harmoniously_ with the mouse clicking and Wally's, dare I say, giggling-

...which abruptly stop. I look up from the bacon and over my shoulder to see Kid Flash, very, _very_ tense and still...which is rare for him. I turn back to the bacon and turn the stove off. I take a hand towel, drying my hands as I walk over to Wally. I peek over his shoulder and read the header of the website, fanfiction-dot-net. Oh shi-

Sigh...let's just say I've been to this website before. It's where normal (or not-so-normal, considering your veiw) write stories about people like us (Flash and I). Kind of like...tabloids of some sort. I also snuck a peek at what he was looking at.

Stories...about me...paired with someone other than Kid Flash...

Cyborg, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, to be exact...I peer around to get a good look at Wally's expression.

He's glaring at the screen, his face a shade or two lighter than his hair...I can feel the heat radiating off him...which is never a good thing.

"J...in...x..." he chokes in a strained tone, "en...enlighted me...if...if you will..."

"...uh..."

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

I'm gripping the mouse tighter and tighter. Jinx's hand cautiously brushes my shoulder.

"W-well you see, Wally, some people like to make up stories out us...a-a-and the rest of the titans...and the villains..." she stammers. I'm shaking now, the mouse is getting hotter and hotter under my grip. I can feel Jinx flinch from my ever rising temperature.

"A...nd...they...put...you...wi...th...?"

"Yes," she says in a small voice.

_**CRACK!**_

Plastic shards that were once the computer mouse fly everywhere. Jinx ducks behind me with a shriek.

"Jin...x...do...do you...?"

"No," she says firmly, hugging me from behind. My internal body temperature stops rising. "Never." I can feel myself begin to cool down.

"Okay..." I get up from the computer chair and scoop up Jinx bridal-style.

_WOOSH!_

I grip Jinx tighter and hunt Kyd Wykkyd and See-More down in the new HIVE Five Tower. I find them playing video games in their version of Robin's Ops. Room. They both freeze when they see me carrying Jinx.

"Mine!" I yell, before running off.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

I look up at Kid Flash. He's cooled down, but he's still glaring. I curl up at best I can into a ball, Kid Flash still having a tight grip on me.

"So, you saw the stories, huh?" I ask.

"Yup," he replies curtly.

"And you're kinda mad, huh?"

"Yup."

"Can I still hang out with Cyborg?"

"Ha. Ha. Nope."

* * *

A/n: Can't decide who's cuter...SUPERJEALOUSJINX or SUPERJEALOUSKIDFLASH...

Inspired by a comic on deviantART by ForeverMoMo called "TT - Mine," which is super hilarious and adorable. Look it up!


	3. Raven tries her hand at blogging

_**QuothTheRaven**_

_**a.k.a.**_

_**Raven**_

Ugh. Why am I even doing this?

Right. I ned a proper way to vent, and I keep destroying my journal...looking sadly over my shoulder at my poor, tattered journal, that I have ripped apart (on accident) and taped back together, this whole "blogging" thing seems somewhat reasonable.

So right. Venting.

...

I can't do this whole venting thing without resisting the urge to blow up my laptop, which would be rather unfortunate because Cyborg custom-built it for me for my 17th birthday and Starfire and Robin got me all the software I wanted, including the fancy word processor I've had my eye on for a while now...and Beast Boy? He got me assorted stickers to put on my brand new, still shiny, dark-the-color-of-my-cloak-blue-accented-with-a-raven-motif-on-it laptop. I personally would never use them on my laptop, but I guess it's the thought that counts, right?

I'm really not good at this blogging thing. Really. I mean, who's going to read this thing anyway? No one even knows I _have_ a blog. What do you expect me to do? Call all the titans and go, "I HAVE A BLOG!"? I don't think so.

...this is a very short entry. What a shameful blog. I'll bet no one even reads it.

* * *

**_Twenty-four hours later_**

"...! Six hundred, _thousand_ veiws? Five thousand, three hundred, sixty-four comments? WHAT THE HELL?"

_BOOM!_

"...shit."


	4. The day Cyborg won the lottery

_**Cyborg**_

"_And now for the lottery numbers!"_

YES! I jump to the edge of the couch seat, wiggling in excitement, my four tickets clutched in my hands. See...

_One month earlier_

"Hey Rob! You look rather sharp today!" Big grin.

"...thanks Cyborg."

"Aw, no problem bro!" Bigger grin.

"...okay then..."

_Three weeks ago_

"Hey man! Been training hard? That's our fearless leader, Robin!"

"Yeah...I'm going to go take Starfire out for lunch now."

"Have fun Rob! She is so lucky to have you!"

"..."

_Two weeks ago_

"Hey Rob-!"

"Alright, what do you want Cyborg?" Oh crap.

"Er...what makes you think I want something? Can I admire out tough, strong, awesom-"

"How much does it cost?"

"Twenty dollars per ticket!"

"Lottery, eh?" ...DAMNIT!

"...yeah."

"Haha, well, you don't really ask to buy things, except for various mechanical parts, which you put together yourself, but go ahead. Just this once won't-"

_ZOOM!_

"...hurt."

_Present Day_

And that's how I'm here, in front of the TV with my four tickets. Ooh! The numbers are being announced!

_"Forty-four."_

I look down at my tickets, I bought 72, 23, 61 and 50.

_"Twenty..."_

Aw man!

_"...three."_

Aw m-WHAT? My gaze darts from the screen, which is displaying a red 44 and now a red 23 too! BOOYAH!

_Thirty-minutes later_

I'm on the floor, crying as hard as I've cried in...well...since the last time I decided to admit to myself that I'm crying.

I've called the lottery people. Why? Because...

I WON.

Yes! That's right! You heard it! Cyborg has just won the lottery! Ah, can you say BOOYAH!

"YAHOO-HOOO-HOOOO!"

_Twenty-four hours later_

"Oh! It is so glad to be home! I do hope Cyborg did not run into any trouble in watching the tower...OH!"

...

"Alright, either the tower is now made of Platinum and gold, or it got one hell of a buff job."

* * *

A/n: I like this "twenty-four hours later" thing. When you see those things, imagine the Sponge Bob narrator. I know I do when I'm writing it! Lawl.

That last line could've been said by anyone, except Starfire, cause she had the line before that. I imagined it would've been Beast Boy or Raven. And yes, Cyborg won the lottery. Why not? Remember: all of these are post-series.


	5. Just To Be Quiet

**_Kyd Wykkyd_**

If anyone ever asked me if I honestly like being a villain, I would shrug.

However, no one has ever asked me if I like being a villain.

So why am I a villain?

Well, the first thing you should know about me is I am mute.

I always thought there was a reason behind this, my voice, of lack thereof. I always thought that I was meant to follow people, and not really having opinions that should be voiced.

Which is how I ended up a villain. Brother Blood noticed my powers and asked if I wanted special training, along with other people like me. I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded.

And now I'm here, back in our HIVE Five lair with Gizmo as our leader because Jinx did what I wanted to do: she left.

"So, we're going to ambush the mall. I'm going to take all the computer software I can. You scud-munchers can take whatever you want," Gizmo says in his rather annoying, nasal voice.

I nod along with Billy, Mammoth and See-More. And then we go and ambush the mall.

* * *

We don't get far. One of the Titans' new branches stop us before we even scare the people. Gizmo has already started to hurl insults at them.

"You Titans' are such goody-goodies!" "You snot-brains probably aren't even smart enough to pick a lock!" "Bet'cha don't know how to break into a bank vault you stupid barf-breathers!"

The one with a red ballet-like skirt and black corset just rolls her eyes. Very good of her. It's pointless to argue with Gizmo. It's like fighting with a six-year-old...an _annoying_ six-year-old. I decide to recite the Greek alphabet to block him out.

"And you, good-for-nothing can't even TALK!" Gizmo shrieks at one of them. That catches my attention. My head snaps up and I stare at the Titan that Gizmo just insulted.

It's this blonde boy. He has green eyes and is wearing a...tunic?

I catch his eye and nod understandingly at him. He seems to get it and nods back.

* * *

Turns out his name is Jericho, I learn from Jinx. I still (secretly, mind you,) talk to her every Thursday at 8. Sometimes Kid Flash joins the conversation. I don't mind him, actually. He's a nice guy. I knew she didn't like it here anyway. That's the best part about being mute: people tell you anything about everything.

I'm not gay or anything, so I don't do that whole "meet-like-Romeo-and-Juliet-and-fall-in-a-tragic-love" kind of thing. It's just the fact I've only met one other mute, my friend Angel, who I actually dated when I still went to HIVE.

I told Jinx that I want to leave the gang, but I don't know how to tell them. Or, that I can't tell them. Quite literally, too.

Jinx told me that her leaving the HIVE Five didn't involve any words. She just left. No voice needed.

She even asked Robin if it was okay if I stayed with her and Kid Flash for a few days if I wanted. Robin was a little...skeptical...about it. But he came around. Kid Flash is actually a little thrilled with the idea. Jinx said it's because he wants a new video game buddy. I inwardly chuckled at Jinx's irked tone when she told me. She knows I'm still not too fond of the Titans. It's not me _not_ liking them. More of me being somewhat afraid of them.

Which is why Jinx said her and Kid Flash, rather then the main tower.

So I have that option.

It's nice to know some one is aware of my opinions.

Even if I can't say them out loud.

* * *

A/n: ...what...the hell...was that?

Okay, I hate this one. It started as this Kyd/Jericho friendship thing since they're both mute (well, I think Kyd's mute, aynway) and...yeah. I'm just...not pleased. But I've been wanting to write Kyd for a while. The best part about the season five characters is that you can go free range. Haha!

Not to mention I think Kyd and Jinx would get along the most. I see Jinx as a girl who would want to vent a lot when she was in the HIVE Five. And who better to rant to when they can't reply? Pfft. Nah. But I think listening to Jinx vent is something Kyd would be nice enough to do.

Hope you liked!


	6. Robin Nightskipper and Darth Slader

**_Robin_**

"Oh Robin Nightskipper! Help me!" Princess Starfire screamed as some bizarre robot thing started to tie her up.

"I'm coming my princess!" I yelled, swinging down on this weird grappling hook.

"WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!" Cyborg sang, swinging in from his own grappling hook.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Beast Boy shouted, swinging in on a vine, wearing a Tarzan-like loin cloth.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Raven chanted, making things float up in black magic.

"ROBIN!" A voice boomed. I turned around to see Darth Slader in a black cape and armor.

"Darth Slader!" I gasped.

"The oh and the noes!" Princess Starfire also gasped, her red donut-like hair style still intact.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said, still swinging back and forth on his vine.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg exclaimed, dropping down from the grappling hook next to me, "What's going down man?" We exchanged out secret handshake.

"Not much! You?"

"Ah I'm good. Takin' Bee out this weekend. She wanted me to invite you and her Highness. You in?"

"Hm. Let me see." I look over the ledge where Princess Starfire is looking back up at me, "Hey Star! You in for doubling with Cyborg and Bumblebee?"

"Oh yes! That would be glorious!" She clapped and floated up onto the same platform as me.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier?" Raven asked.

"I do not know. Because I was supposed to be a damsel that is distressed, correct?"

"ROBIN!" Darth Slader boomed once more. I groaned.

"What now?" I asked, rather tired of the old fart.

"I AM YOUR FATHER!"

* * *

I jolt up. I look around and take in my surroundings. I'm in my office, how typical, and I'm surrounded in paper work. A bunch of black and white. Geez I'm boring.

Then a flash of purple catches my eye. It's a sticky note taped to my lamp. I pluck it off and immediately recognize Starfire's loopy script:

_If you fall asleep, you will have the weird dreams again. Please, no more paper work after eight p.m._

She's good. I stick the note to my desk and head off to bed.

* * *

A/n: Don't ask. I felt random and kind of stupid, so I wrote a random and stupid oneshot.


	7. Many a man has more hair than wit

"Hello Beast Boy!"

"..."

"...goodbye Beast Boy...?"

* * *

"Good morning Raven!"

"...! Hello...Starfire..."

"Greetings Cyborg!"

"...y-yo..."

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Robin," Starfire asked, her voice muffled from the other side of the door, "may I come in?"

"Of course Star," Robin replied, hunched over his desk. He heard the door slide open and then closed. Robin turned around in his wheely chair (one of the perks of having an office,) "what's u-?" Robin stopped, his voice choked up with confusion, surprise and what seemed like a hint of horror.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, instantly concerned, "is everything alright?" Robin gluped and tugged at this collar.

"Of course (gag/choke) Starfire...! How can (clear throat) I help you?"

"Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven aren't feeling well. They had very odd reactions to my presence..." Starfire explained with a wistful look, "do I have something on my face?" she began to feel her face in search of anything unusual.

"Erk...don't see (choke) why...!" Robin said, choking out his lie with a "gung-ho!" expression.

"...oh..." Starfire frowned a little, but covered it up so Robin wouldn't see her displeasure, "maybe they are all just having an 'off day,' prehaps?"

"...YES," Robin replied, wanting to end this coversation as soon as possible.

"Thank you Robin," Starfire smiled, "I shall leave you to your work now!" The doors slid open and closed once more and Robin was alone.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

"You ask her!"

"No, YOU ask her!"

"Why can't you ask her?"

"Why can't YOU ask her?"

"Why SHOULDN'T you ask her?"

"Same reason why you shouldn't ask her!"

"I'LL ASK HER," Raven snapped, ending the bickering between Cyborg and Beasy Boy, who had promptly shut up in fear.

"As her what?"

The three of them whipped around to see the topic of their argument standing in the doorway of the Ops. Room.

"...hello Starfire," Raven began slowly.

"Why hello Raven!" Starfire said brightly.

"...we were wonering...about what-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Beast Boy blurted, earning a glare from Raven. Starfire tilted her head and touched her short, new pixie-cut, red hair.

"Oh...I cut it."

"...but WHY?" Beast Boy cried.

"Why not?" Starfire asked simply.

"..." Beast Boy said nothing else.

"...it was a bit of a shock?" Starfire asked, "I apologize!"

"No. It looks good," Raven said, "just...surprised us, is all..."

"That gives me an idea..." Cyborg said slyly.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's for din-AH!" Robin came to a screeching halt.

Starfire with her pixie-cut.

Raven with a new boy-cut.

Beast Boy with a new faux-hawk.

And Cyborg with a mullet.

Robin fainted.

* * *

A/n: ...yay for updates?

If you've seen the new "Tangled," I picutures Star's hair like that, because she'd wear it so nicely! And if you're into other anime, Yuuki from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya was Raven't idea hair cut. Just a plain faux-hawk for BB and a typical mullet for Cy :D


	8. An excuse to write Bitchy! Starfire

Starfire was PISSED.

And I mean like...seriously pissed.

Throwing starbolts around randomly and glaring at everyone.

The four other titans that she lived with had come up with some theories as to Starfire's rather un-Starfire-ish mood.

1. Silkie ran away.

But that didn't work because Silkie was sleeping on Robin's only-been-used-twice bed.

2. Like Raven and Beast Boy, Starfire also had an inner demon and as good as she was at hiding it, it was finally revealing itself.

But that didn't work because Raven had done a full background check on everyone, including some intense research on Tamaraneans, and found that there is no such thing as a Tamaranean having an "inner demon."

3. It was really Blackfire, cleverly disguised as her sister.

But like the first two scenarios, that fell through too because they had oddly enough ran into a truly reformed Blackfire the day before (Robin bribed Raven into entering her mind with the promise of a trip to all of her favorite bookstores.)

So they had NO clue as to why Starfire was being such a...well, in lack of other terms, a BITCH.

Little did they know that Starfire, like every other girl, had her time of month too.

It was worse than Slade making a comeback, worse than the idea of the end of the world, WORSE THAN ROBIN'S COOKING!

It was...

_**TAMARANEAN PMS!**_

Dun dun duuuunnnnn...

* * *

"RRRAAAHHH!" Starfire growled, taking out one of her pillows with a blazing starbolt.

_...tap...tap..._

Starfire, who had miraculously heard the knocking, stormed over to her door.

"WHAT?" The door was thrown open, courtesy of our alien friend.

"H-hey Star..." Robin stammered, tugging his collar, "Er...I noticed you seemed...off...this week, so I kinda...got you something..." He pulled a box of decadent chocolates and some roses from behind his back, and the violent green in Starfire's rampant eyes faded.

"Oh," she said simply, taking the flowers and candy, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Robin replied.

And then Starfire did something even scarier than being a bitch with PMS.

She burst into tears.

Robin jumped at the outburst and knelt down to the floor where Starfire had curled up into a ball of shame.

"I-I-I-I..." she stuttered hopelessly. Robin scooped her up in a hug.

"I know," he said, petting her long hair, "It's okay. Just freaked us out a little." Starfire then looked up at him with her big, green eyes that were now filled with tears and promptly sobbed into his shirt.

"...so...so...sorry!" she managed between sobs and sniffs. Robin just continued to pet her hair and rubbed her back soothingly and then kissed her forehead in a moment that would make romantics squeal.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, who were listening (read "eves dropping") sighed in relief.

"Just..." Stafire sniffled, "just wait until you see Blackfire when she is approaching her tm'omthka..."

Everyone froze.

* * *

A/n: Don't ask :D The line "TAMARANEAN PMS" came to me and I thought it would be a GREAT opportunity to write Bitchy!Starfire within reason~

Hope you all had a great New Years! I know I did! I got back to school tomorrow! Half of me is excited, the other half not so much. I also bought a plaid mini skirt! Yay for the Asian schoolgirl look XD

Love, Misty

Edit: Pie Day, 2012 - had to add in the line about BLACKFIRE PMSing. I made up "tm'omthka" as a subtle hint towards a Tamaranian "Time of the month."


	9. Beautiful as Her, Me, Us

**_Rachel_**

Kory Anderson was the most popular girl in school.

She had rich, loving parents, an amazing house, the most crush-worthy boyfriend, a sister that was Queen Bee last year but graduated leaving her the throne, flowing red hair, bright green eyes, a killer fashion sense, hundreds of friends in real life and on Facebook, boys fawning over her, girls envying her, perfect grades, the captain of the cheer leading squad, and a stunning personality.

No wonder.

Now here I am, Rachel Roth.

Divorced parents, living with my mother in an average apartment, no boyfriend, no reputation, choppy black hair, dull gray eyes, no sense in colors or patterns that weren't black, almost no friends in real life or on Facebook, boys ignoring me, girls glaring at me randomly, a 3.4 GPA, an athletic ability not worth squat, and a snarky disposition.

I hate Kory, like most people do. I love Kory, like most people do. It's a bizarre relationship.

Here's another thing: she's my _friend_. And to top it off, she's my _best friend_. Seriously.

Every day, she will seek me out to just talk to me, to ask me how I am and how my life is before telling me about her latest date with Dick and then inviting me to her house for dinner.

It's the weirdest thing ever.

"Rachel!" Kory called, running up to me, red hair bouncing and green eyes sparkling as usual, "my mother is making dinner on Saturday! And she would like to know if you and your mother would find it enjoyable to join us!" She smiled as she said this. It was too hard to resist smiling back.

"Sure. I'll ask about it," I replied. Kory's smile bloomed into a grin.

"Wonderful! I invited Dick and Victor and Garfield as well! You are familiar with Dick and Victor and Garfield?" More and more grinning and happiness! It made me...almost jealous.

"I know them," I answered. That wasn't a lie. I knew Dick since he was Kory's boyfriend, and of course, the most popular guy in school. Not to mention, one of the hottest with jet black hair and icy blue eyes and captain of almost every sport you could name. Victor was in my AP Biology class and sat a few desks away from me. A big, broad-shouldered guy with dark chocolate skin and looming at 6' 5", he was captain of the football team, the one sport Dick wasn't in charge of. (Though the two shared co-captaining basketball.) Garfield was somehow in my Avdanced Composition class, with sparking green eyes and a grin like Kory's. He was good-natured and a little spaztic, but he was also very genuine and understanding.

"Excellent!" The bell rang. Kory smiled at me again and gave me a quick parting hug. "I shall see you at lunch!" And with that, she ran off to her class.

I just stood there, staring at her retreating form as she hair swished back and forth.

I never understood why she was friends with me.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Rachel!" Kory answered her door of the beautiful mansion with a grin and a hug. Her grin faltered a little when she saw I was alone, "where is your mother?"

"She's at a meeting and couldn't come," I explained, "but she gives you and your family her regards and apologizes for her absence." Kory nodded.

"Of course," she said, and with a small wave, she gestured for me to enter her luxurious home. I stepped inside carefully as if I was going to break something by breathing.

As we walked into the dining room, I inhaled the scent of tomato and basil. My mouth watered and I sat down at the seat that had a little folded place card accented with a gold ribbon, _Rachel_.

Kory sat down at the head of the table, next to me. I peered at the card next to be and saw _Garfield._ I could only assume Dick would be across from me (and therefore, next to Kory) and Victor next to Dick.

Dick arrived a few minutes after I did. He kissed Kory on the cheek upon arrival and smiled nicely at me. Garfield and Victor followed, both getting hugs as well.

Dinner was pleasant. It was traditional spaghetti with optional meatballs (which were held in a steaming bowl in the middle for grabs.) There was parmesan cheese for sprinkling and iced tea. Friendly chatter between the four of them filled the atmosphere. I simply listened and ate. It was warm.

Kory looked over at me and my lack of conversation with a concerned look. I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back before responding to something Victor had said.

The meal was finished off with a chocolate cheesecake, Shirley Temples and laughter. During dessert, I'd actually contributed to the conversation and smiled.

Afterwards, the night ended with a movie (one of the newer ones that I didn't know the title of.) It was funny, and Victor's booming laugh contantly filled the room. Garfield laughed just as much as Victor, but his laugh was basically drowned out. Dick never laughed except for small "heh"s and smiles.

Kory's laugh, though almost impossible to hear, was by far my favorite. It was like a bell ringing. Musical.

As the credits rolled, Victor looked at his watch.

"Well, I better get going," he stood up and stretched. He did this fits pound thing with Dick and ruffled Garfield and Kory's hair, who responded with a grin and a hug, respectively. When it came to me, he smiled and patten me on the shoulder. "I don't see you around a lot, Rach."

"No..." I mused.

"That's too bad. You're fun to hang out with," he smiled again.

"I think I'll start hanging out more," I said. He grinned.

"See you around Rach!"

I didn't mind the nick-name.

With one more hug from Kory and a tubberware dish filled with leftovers, Victor waved goodbye and left.

Garfield was next to leave, also getting a hug and leftovers from Kory and a fist-bump from Dick. He gave me a hug, which I found extremely awkward, but nice at the same time.

Dick, naturally, was last to leave. He kissed Kory lightly on the lips and then on the forehead. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Victor's right, you should hang out more." I smiled back.

"I think I will." Kory grinned at this, kissed Dick goodnight and waved as Dick depated on his motorcycle.

He waved at the two of us.

Kory then turned to me.

"I think I should be getting home," I said. Kory shook her head.

"I called your mother earlier and you are spending the night!" She beamed. I was a little taken aback, but I nodded anyway.

"Wow."

Kory laughed and took my hand, running up the grand spiral staircase up to her room with me managing to keep up with her.

We arrived to her room, and the first thing she said when I stepped onto the fluffy purple carpet was,

"Rachel! May I do your hair?"

My hair didn't even brush my shoulders.

"Sure..." I said with a light note of uncertainty.

Kory set herself to work.

About ten minutes later, she finished doing my hair and I began to turn to look at myself in the mirror. Kory stopped me, and quickly did her hair up into a french braid, accented with a jeweled barette.

Then she allowed me to turn around to look at myself sitting down at her vanity and her standing over me, smiling, and I was reminded why I was friends with her.

Kory will always make you feel as beautiful as she does.

* * *

A/n: I had fun writing this. Sorry it's been so long! Been out of ideas I guess. I'll try to write more!

-Misty


	10. Justice Equilibrium

_May 5, 2011 - Jump City - 8 p.m. _

_"Osama bin Laden is dead."_

"WHOO-HOO! OH YEAH! GO AMERICA! WE KILLED HIM! GO US! OH YEAH! USA! UH HUH!"

**_SMACK!_**

"RAVEN! WHAT THE HECK?"

Raven glared at Beast Boy, with more anger than ever before.

"Stop it."

"Why? The ULTIMATE BAD GUY is DEAD! He's more evil than SLADE! And Slade is pretty freaking evil!"

"Because celebrating the death of another human being would make us as evil as him," Starfire said quietly from the door od the Ops Room. Raven shot Starfire an appreciative glance and just looked at Beast Boy.

The president was finishing his speach on the matter and Beast Boy wordlessly turned off the television.

It was silent for a moment before Raven spoke.

"We should not be happy that a human life has ended, even if in this life, this person was responsable for so many other lives. That only brings us down to his level," she said, "we should be relieved that his reign is over. We shouldn't be celebrating his death. Nor should be make this a National holiday. We should, however, be happy that with his regime ended, we are one step closer to ending the terrible things that have happened not to our country, but to others' as well."

Starfire nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy was not looking at Raven, nor Starfire. Instead, he was starting at the floor, head hung.

"I understand."

He looked at Raven's piercing violet-blue eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Raven blinked slowly as if to forgive him.

The only sound that could be heard was Beast Boy shuffling across the carpet floor od the Ops Room, and the low _swish_ as Starfire floated aside and the door opened for Beast Boy to exit.

Then the Ops Room door closed with a small _click_.

* * *

A/n: That is my whole view on the matter. I felt like I needed to say something about it. I'm okay if you express your opinion when reviewing, but I will not tolerate flames-I will not hesitate to block you or delete your review if you're anonymous.

Why I decided to kind of...characterize Beast Boy like that is because...well...I have no excuse. I felt he would be the Titan to react like that before really thinking about it. Apologies if you are unhappy with my portrayal of Beast Boy in this situation.


	11. Like to be in Love

_**Jinx a.k.a. Jennifer. Obviously**_

**Jennifer Lexington **is in a relationship with **Wally West  
****43 **likes  
See all **21** comments

Well, there it was.

I was finally admitting to the world that I was dating Wally. Freaking. West.

Not that was a bad thing, of course.

More of it was one of those things where people all around you are like, "You guys are going to end up together," and you're like, "Uh, hell no!"

And then BAM!

Next thing you know, you're passionately making out with him (skipping both of your respective sports practices to do it) and Xander LaRouge walks in on you and comes to a screeching halt and says,

"Holy. Shit."

Then you break apart awkwardly and then he (Wally) says,

"Well it's bad enough that you're using the word, now you're worshipping it too?"

And then Xander just scoffs and backs away slowly before disappearing behind a corner. And you say to him (being Wally,)

"Erm...sorry about that," in a rather sheepish and embarassed manner. And then he says in a rather smug-yet-adoring.

"Not a problem. Now where were we?"

And then BAM! Back to making out.

Oh yeah. It was like that.

But first, you draw the line to, "this is strictly a friends with benefits relationship, and both parties will be okay with one party deciding to call quits."

Then a month later, you realize that you actually like-like Wally West (the hyphen is VERY important) and you tell him so in a text message, because despite knowing it would be best to wait to see him in person, you just can't because you just need him to know!

_"I think I like you,"_ you text.

"What do you mean?"

_"I meant hat I have entertained the idea of being your girlfriend."_

_"Oh."_

_"So...is that okay?"_

_"Can we talk about this on Monday?"_

_Uh-oh._

_"Sure,"_ you reply.

So you wait until Monday.

"So...about my text-"

"I don't understand why you like me," he says, cutting you off.

"I...I don't know either."

"Oh."

Then there's this seriously awkward silence.

"Will you go out with me?" you end up blurting.

And then there's this huge blush that spread across your face. The tension builds; what if he says no? Oh god, the humiliation!

"Yes."

So yeah.

Now here I am, four and a half months later, finally admitting the fact that I've been involved with Wally West.

"Jen! Wally's here!"

"Coming mom!"

I close my laptop and lean back on my nice, rolling chair before I jump out of said chair and run out of my room, grabbing a hoodie and my wallet on the way out.

Wally's waiting downstairs, making small talk with my mom. He looks up, sees me, and smiles.

"Hey," he says, as he kisses my forehead.

"Hey." I smile up at him. He kisses my head again.

"Ready to go?" I nod. "We'll be back in a few hours," he says to my mother.

As he opens and closes the door for me, I step out into the warm, summer breeze. His car is parked at the end of our driveway. He takes my hand; it's warm and soft, but firm, and I smile.

It's not so bad, dating Wally West.

* * *

A/n: YIKES! It's been FOREVER since I've written! But I hope to update at least once a month (school starts on the 18th! ACK!) And I have some ideas for Harry Potter! So if you like HP, keep an eye out!

Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best!

xoxo Misty

p.s. I vote I get points for using Red-X, but giving him a TOTALLY AWESOME NOT-XAVIER-RED NAME!


	12. Everything You Want

_"He's everything you want  
__He's everything you need  
__He's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_He says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But he means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why..."_

* * *

"Hey Jinx!"

"Oh...hey-...I'll...one sec!"

And you just run off, into your room.

Like you have some secret.

And you do have some secret.

That secret is him.

I know why you're so nice-even to Gizmo.

I know why you've stopped going on missions.

I know why you no longer have interest in the Brotherhood of Evil.

And it's not just because you no longer admire Madame Rouge because she hit you.

I know every night that you go on your "Private Jinx Alone Time" that you're with him.

The rest of the Hive Five is too stupid to realize it.

But I'm not.

I sit outside your room sometimes, you know.

And I listen.

I can hear whispers, chatter and even soft laughter.

And I _hate_ it.

I hate the way you're not Jinx anymore.

You're not _my_ Jinx anymore.

_My_ Jinx would never think about _him_ unless it was an evil thought that inflicted pain.

_My_ Jinx would never think about leaving the team.

Not for _him._

Yeah. I know.

I heard you two when he asked you to leave us, the Hive Five, the team that's been with you for years. The team that's supported you, that's admired you. The team that desperate needs you. Well, maybe they don't feel that way.

But I do.

But then, I heard _him_ say something.

Something _I've_ been wanting to say for such a long time.

Something _I_ should have said.

And maybe, if I did, you wouldn't be packing in your room right now. You wouldn't be five minutes away from going out the back door with a backpack full of everything you would take with you.

If I did, maybe you'd be with _me_ and not _him._

I love you, Jinx.

I've loved you since the first moment I ever saw you. Ever since I first saw that pink spark in your eye, I loved you.

But _he_ beat me too it.

I heard _him_ say it.

And there was a silence.

And now it's too late.

Too late.

_Swish_.

The door to your room opens and you walk out gracefully. You're sneaking, actually, but it's graceful nonetheless.

"Hey, Jinx."

You jump before you realize it was me.

"Oh. Hey See-More!" I can tell you feel awkward because I've caught you. "What's up?"

"Going somewhere?" I ask, nodding at your bag.

"Uh...yeah. I'm headed over to Angel's. Girl's night, you know?" Lies. But...it would break your heart if I stopped you. It's already breaking mine that I'm letting you go.

"Cool. Have fun. Tell her I say hi." You instantly relax now that you think I believe you. But I think we both know better.

"Well...see you."

And you slip around the corner to the back entrance. I wait a moment before I follow you.

"Well you pack lightly!"

I freeze.

That voice.

So happy.

So chipper.

I know in an instant who that voice belongs to.

It's _him._

My blood begins to boil.

"Well I didn't have a lot of things I wanted to bring with me," I hear you say, "fresh start, you know? I don't want anything to hold me down."

And my heart breaks a little more.

"Haha, if you insist!" He laughs. _Laughs._ "We can go out later. Shopping? Get you some new clothes?"

"Aw, you'd do that?"

"For you, baby? Anything."

And then I hear him _kiss_ you.

I snap and come out of hiding.

"See-More!" You gasp.

"YOU!" I storm over to him and look him in the eye.

"Me!" He says. He smiles. Like I'm fucking joking. Bastard. So I clock him.

He doesn't have any time to respond, so he stumbles backwards.

"Kid Flash!" You run to him to help him stay steady. Then you glare at me. So I lunge at him again before I see a flash of pink and I'm on my back.

"...J...in...x?" I manage to get out, "w...why?" You walk over and kneel down next to me. He just picks up your stuff and then he's gone in a blaze of red and yellow.

"See-More...I think we've known this was coming for a while. I..." you pause, "I think we've both known I'm not meant to be in the Hive Five."

"You're meant to be with me," I whisper. I see your beautiful, pink eyes go wide and then you blink your surprise away. You stand up and look down at me.

"I'm sorry." You turn, and suddenly he's right behind you.

"Ready?" He asks, quietly.

"Ready." You're voice is quiet too, but it's...it's strong. He takes your hand and gives it a squeeze and you smile at him. You begin to walk off and I see him turn his head.

He smiles at me.

_"Thank you,"_ he mouths, _"I'll take care of her. For both of us."_

I look away, furious.

_Whoosh._

I jerk my head to look back, but all I see is a small cloud of dust...

And you're gone.

* * *

_"I am everything you want  
__I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why..."_

* * *

A/n: THIS SONG! GO SEARCH** "EVERYTHING YOU WANT" BY VERTICAL HORIZON** AND LISTEN TO IT! I think it has See-More's veiw of KF/Jinx to a T! PUH-LEASE! Listen to it!

I LOVE the bittersweetness of the SM/J/KF triangle. It's so much like the Snape/Lily/James triangle. Of course, I adore ONE-SIDED ONLY SM/Jinx and Snape/Lily. I am KF/J and JP/LE all the way! XD

But...yeah. I wrote this in a choppy/thought-like format. If I was See-More and I kept a journal (which I do) the entry would be something like this, a rather...well, choppy format. I hope you like it. I love writing characters like See-More and the other season 5 characters because there' so much you as an author get to fill in.

I hope you liked it! I'm aiming for monthly updates since school started! I'll try my best!

xoxo  
Misty


	13. If music is a religion, I'm converting

Robin

It was a normal day in Titan's Tower.

...by now, you should know "normal" is a very flixible term around here.

Anywho, I was walking down to the Ops. Room for some lunch when all of a sudden-

BOOM!

...shit.

I ran into the Ops. Room to see what happened and regretted it the moment the doors slid open.

Cyborg was huddled in a corner, clutching the toaster. Next to him was my equally frightened girlfriend who was quivering next to the cybernetic teen, creating a rattling sound.

I turned to see what Starfire and Cyborg were so scared of. Beast Boy was cowering at the base of a very large, black pillar and from the top of the pillar, I could make out one, very livid, Raven. Around them was what was left of the blender and microwave oven.

Clearly, whatever had happened was Beast Boy's fault.

"Beast Boy..." I said in a low, warning tone.

"I-i-it's Raven! She isn't being a good sport!" Beasy Boy protested. I turned to Raven, whose tower of dark matter had shrunk to reveal the empath underneath. I raised a masked eyebrow at her.

"He was trying to make me snig," she said dismissively.

"That's because you NEVER sing at Christmas! Or birthdays or anything!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"Because I. Can't. SING!" Raven's eyes flashes white and Beast Boy flinched.

"Well Raven..." I began slowly, "You don't know that."

"Oh yes, I certainly do!" She snapped.

"Raven," Starfire mewled from the corner, "perhaps just on atempt?" Starfire then blinked those big, round, gorgeous celery eyes in pleading. And not even Raven can resist that.

If I blinked, I would've missed it, but I cuold've sworn I saw a...smirk? flash across Raven's face.

"Sure Starfire. I'll sing for you..."

"ALL RIGHT!" Beast Boy jumped up and darted to the cabinet where we store our electronics. He rumaged through it and pulled out the karaoke machine. He handed the microphone to Raven and plugged the cord into the TV.

Raven selected a song and opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

"_Break...a...way..._"

The song faded out and Raven looked at where I, along with Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, were seated on the couch. She smiled, put the mic down and melted into the floor and teleported-presuambly to her room.

"That."

"Was."

"AWFUL."

"DUDE! No wonder she doesn't sing! She really can't sing!"

The rest of us cringed at the bitter memory of having a perfectly good Kelly Clarkson song ruined for all eternity. We all sat in silence before a sound perked our interests.

"Shh! Dudes! Do you hear that?"

"I would if you were quiet, grass stain!"

We all listened...

"_Friday...Friday...gotta get down on Friday..."_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy fell down in dispair.

* * *

A/n: ENOUGH WITH THE FICS WHERE RAVEN IS THE VOICE BABY OF (insert two good singers of your choice here)!

Anyone watch Trouble in Toyko? The credits? WHERE THE TITANS SING THEM? AND RAVEN SOUNDS TERRIBLE? Yeah. THOSE credits.

I imagine Raven would be perfectly aware that she has no musical talent, and sometimes likes to extort it.

p.s. Go re-read chapter 8.


End file.
